


slap-slap-kiss

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Rule number one: Donotdiss Yuuri's  favorite food.





	slap-slap-kiss

**Author's Note:**

> _For Zia._

It was an innocently insensitive remark, really, that got Yuuri Katsuki, the current Junior National Champion and dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater, engaged to Sir Viktor Nikiforov of the Demon Kingdom, which for some reason is strangely populated by Russians and an eccentric Swiss knight.

Rule number one: Do _not_ diss his favorite food.

A broken rule, a tearful tirade and a slap on the noble cheek later, the two found themselves betrothed to each other, with no way out of this matrimonial mess (bliss?).

In hindsight, they say, Sir Viktor had allegedly instigated the whole matter, as an eyewitness saw the Swiss knight whisper to his lord, "You deliberately riled him up, didn’t you?"

Apparently, Viktor had smirked and said nothing.

(A year later, the wedding went without a hitch, and was celebrated as a royal holiday since.)

**Author's Note:**

> [ _my other YOI fics_ ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/works?fandom_id=11444638)


End file.
